The Truth
by Inuyasha Kagome 2gether
Summary: Inuyasha agrees to let Kagome stay one more night. He thought it wouldn't hurt, he thought nothing was going to happen at her house. But was he wrong. Sota causes them to have a little accident. InuKag pairing.


Hello. My names Tori, most of you know me as Inuaysha Kagome 2gether. Anyway, this is a little one shot that I did while staying at my cousins house. It's a sweet little thing where Inuyasha is…well you'll just have to read and find out. But it's totally awesome. Anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (No matter how much I want to.)

**THE TRUTH.**

Inuyasha sat in the family room of Kagome's house watching TV. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She was smiling because he had agreed to letting her stay just one more night at her house before they went back to Feudal Japan.

"So Inuyasha what do you want for dinner?" Kagome asked getting up off the floor. Inuyasha shrugged lazily at her.

"Well how about I make my special lunch again like I did before?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Sure as long as you make my favorite thing." He said yet again with laziness.

"My yummy egg omelet?" Kagome asked with hope.

"No…RAMEN!" Inuyasha said with sparkly eyes. Kagome scrunched up her face in irritation.

"YOU JERK!" Kagome said angrily and stormed off. Inuyasha, who was cowering behind his haori in fear of Kagome's wrath, was looking at her retreating form in confusion. Then the anger set in.

"What the hell did I do!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

After that he was left to think about what was wrong with her.

'What did I do?' Sitting there in a huff on the couch he folded his arms and became lost in deep thought.

"Hey sis! I'm home!" Yelled her little brother Sota, just returning from school. Kagome's school let out early due to some construction they were doing on the eastern part of the school.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha said subconsciously, waving away at Sota, still deep in thought. Sota gave him a look of childish confusion.

"What happened this time?" Sota sighed. Inuyasha gave him a 'how did you know?' look.

"I don't know. She asked me what I wanted for dinner and I shrugged cause I didn't care. But then she blows up at me calling me a jerk and storms off. So I have no idea what I did." Inuyasha confided in him. This was very unusual because the only other person he has ever confided in was Kagome.

"Maybe she thinks that you don't like her food." Sota offered nonchalantly. Inuyasha looked over at him with surprise.

"You know. It's scary how well I know my sister." Sota laughed. Inuyasha looked back at the floor in thought.

'Does she really think that I don't like her food?' At this he stood up and slowly made his way up the stairs and towards Kagome's bedroom. Cautiously approaching the door he reached out his hand to knock but suddenly the door swung open and Kagome's fuming face popped out.

"INUYASHA SIT!" She yelled and then suddenly he was pulled face first into the floor. Once hearing the crash Kagome opened her eyes and gasped at the fallen form of Inuyasha.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome walked over to him and knelt down next to his body.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me! I didn't know you were right there!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"Hey sis I heard a crash is everything alriiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Sota yelled, tripping over the carpet and knocking into Kagome, forcing her to land on top of Inuyasha in a very suggestive position and about an inch away from his face.

Kagome's cheeks turned red and so did his.

He leaned up close to her ear and whispered something.

"I don't hate your cooking. I'm sorry." He whispered softly in her ear and Kagome's cheeks became even hotter. Sota looked on at the sight embarrassed. Kagome was straddling his hips, her lower body pressed against his, holding herself up slightly so that their faces didn't touch and Inuyasha's face so close to hers it almost seemed like they were going to kiss. Sota snuck quietly away because this scene was one he didn't want to witness nor interrupt since his exact thoughts were, 'finally'.

Inuyasha could feel himself become hot all over his body and his heart begin to pulse with the urge to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately, lustfully. To hold her and never let go, to mark her and make her his own forever. Thinking he could control his urges he began to sit up but with Kagome on top of him in that position he couldn't. She began to get off of him when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss. Surprised at first Kagome gasped at his actions, but then closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Inuyasha began to slide his hand up and down her back, causing her to tense and relax, turning him on even more. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and began to play with his luxurious silver-white hair. But suddenly realizing what she was doing she broke the kiss and jumped back covering her mouth with her hand in shock as to what she just did.

Inuyasha looked at her with confused, gentle eyes.

"What just happened there?" Kagome asked confused.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…I…" Inuyasha tried to make sense of what he just did and why.

"Inuyasha. I need to tell you something." Kagome began. Inuyasha's ears twitched, signifying that he was listening.

"Inuyasha I...I love you." Kagome spoke softly and gently, her bangs covering her eyes. Inuyasha's surprise was boundless.

"Kagome…I…love you too." He said nervously. Kagome's gaze shot up at him.

"But I thought…Kikyo…"

"No. It's you Kagome. It's always been you." He said softly, barely above a whisper.

At these words tears came to Kagome's eyes and started to stream down her cheeks.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She threw herself on him and wrapped him in a giant hug, knocking him into the wall behind them.

"Uh Kagome…"

"I'm so happy Inuyasha. I love you so much. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was too afraid…" Kagome cried softly on his shoulder. The memory of him and Kikyo together that one night.

"You don't have to be afraid any more Kagome. I'll always be with you." He leaned up and kissed her again with passionate wanting.

The end.


End file.
